In the traditional content transmission method MPEG-TS, decoding time information (decode time stamp: DTS) and display time information (presentation time stamp: PTS) are multiplexed in an Optional Field of a PES header. Therefore, an access unit (AU) included in a PES payload has performed decoding and display control in association with the PTS/DTS.
On the other hand, in a transmission method MMT used for IP transmission, a method of transmitting time information corresponding to the PTS/DTS in control information has been proposed as indicated in Patent Document 1.
Specifically, in an operation of ARIB MMT, a time stamp descriptor and an extended time stamp descriptor are described in MPT of MMT-SI. A receiver receives the time stamp descriptors and restores the PTS/DTS. At the time of restoration, the AU and the time information are uniquely associated with each other, and a head AU in a MPU is set as a starting point of the association. In addition, regarding the AUs other than the head AU in the MPU, time information described in the extension time stamp descriptor in a described order is associated with the AUs in a multiplexed order.
Furthermore, in Patent Document 1, an example is indicated in which a MFU sequence number in the MPU is described in a MFU header. However, the AU may include the plurality of MFUs, and a NAL unit other than the AU is included in the sequence. Therefore, it is difficult to correctly associate the AU with the time information by using the above example.